


Красное

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку феста 4.29. У Соло гемофобия (боязнь вида крови), с которой он на протяжении длительного времени успешно справлялся. Во время задания, в самый неподходящий момент, она дает о себе знать. Можно джен, можно слэш. Но не гет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красное

В этот раз Соло не забыл отключить сигнализацию, поэтому топотом в коридоре, ведущем в помещение с сейфом, удивлен не меньше Ильи.  
Простое задание – пробраться внутрь, забрать документы, тихо уйти - летит к черту.  
Вместо этого приходится быстро бегать и шумно отстреливаться.  
В процессе Соло теряет все свое чувство юмора, потому что пули свистят у виска, а Илья – кепку. Снова.  
Но выбираются. Перемахивают через забор, дальше через лес к машине – миля, вряд ли больше. Им на руку предрассветная хмурь - серые сумерки, в которых дальше вытянутой руки ничего не видно. Преследователи отстают довольно быстро, но пока впереди не начинает виднеться прореха, за которой проселочная дорога, темп они не сбавляют. Соло не сбавлял бы и дальше – убраться отсюда хочется как можно скорее, но сзади слышится какой-то странный придушенный звук, и он тормозит.  
Привалившись боком к сосне, Илья прижимает ладонь к ноге повыше колена.  
Соло и так знал, что Курякин – секретная разработка КГБ, к боли почти нечувствительная, а снова теперь убедился в этом. Отмахать почти милю с простреленной ногой, умудрившись не отстать – он не уверен, что ему самому такое под силу. Соло раздосадовано вздыхает и молча подставляет плечо. Обхватывает за талию, заставляет отлепиться от дерева и щурится от неуместно жизнерадостных первых лучей солнца.  
\- Давай, тут уже рукой подать, - пыхтит он, утаскивая Илью к дороге. Тот утаскивается довольно охотно, хоть и хромает все сильнее. Не без помощи, но доходит до машины, а уже там, пока Соло шарит по карманам в поисках ключей, опирается окровавленной ладонью о крышу и медленно сползает на землю.  
\- Эй-эй, ты что? – Соло опускается на колено рядом. Только сейчас замечает мертвенную бледность и загнанное дыхание, нехорошее, поверхностное. – Руку убери, дай посмотрю.  
Илья то ли не слышит, то ли не слушает, поэтому руку он убирает сам. Крови много. Очень много крови. Она сочится из раны и тягуче скатывается на сбитую дорожную пыль. Кровь размазывается по ладони Соло, когда он пытается разорвать плотные черные брюки, чтобы рассмотреть рану. Горячая, липкая, она повсюду. Солено лезет в нос и фантомно ощущается на языке омерзительным медным привкусом. Соло влипает в красное, как муха в мед, и чувствует, как начинают дрожать пальцы. Как подкатывает к горлу ком, и собственная кровь холодеет в венах, окатывая колотым льдом руки. Он тяжело сглатывает и отшатывается от Ильи. Цепляясь за машину, поднимается на ноги и опирается о крышу ладонью. В ушах тоненько звенит, но он все равно не может отцепить взгляд от красного, тягучего, горячего. Сквозь звон слышит какие-то слова Ильи, но не может разобрать.  
Так уже было, нужно просто глубоко дышать и не позволять себе свалиться в позорный обморок. Медленно, глубоко, размеренно – нет, не так, как сейчас. Сжать кулаки, разгоняя заледеневшую кровь, расправить плечи, вырваться из оцепенения.  
В тоне Ильи слышится укоризна, и Соло дергается, но тело чужое, не подчиняется, подводит. Тише, тише. Напрячь мышцы и снова расслабить, чтобы хоть звон в ушах отступил.  
\- … Это когда твой напарник, к примеру, истекает кровью, а ты пытаешься эту кровь остановить. Знаешь, иногда это спасает жизнь.  
Укоризны в голосе больше нет, и он может наконец разобрать слова.  
Не всегда, Илья.

*

Илья усилием воли разгоняет подползающую темноту. Он не имеет права отключаться, пока они не доехали до безопасного места. В идеале - с врачом в комплекте.  
Соло все медлит, никак не помогая остановить кровь. Илье начинает казаться, что американец решил-таки сжить его со свету и теперь просто ждет, пока он истечет кровью. Но даже для затуманенного болью и кровопотерей разума это кажется слишком бредовым. Не стал бы Соло тащить его на себе по лесу, чтобы позволить умереть здесь.  
Илья открывает глаза и ухает куда-то в бездонное небо. Вместе с ним, кажется, падают деревья, птицы и сама Земля. Следом песком ссыпается Соло.  
\- Красиво, - беззвучно шепчет Илья. Переводит взгляд на напарника, окликает его.  
Соло не слышит. Он бледен, словно сам потерял пару литров крови. Руки дрожат, а дыхание такое частое, будто только вынырнул из глубины.  
Или еще не вынырнул и сейчас захлебнется.  
На паническую атаку похоже.  
\- Эй, Ковбой. Ты спасать меня будешь?  
Тот стоит, прислонившись к боку машины, и на слова его никак не реагирует.  
Ладно, решает Илья. Надо разбираться с проблемами по одной. Сперва - не умереть от кровопотери.  
Непослушными пальцами Илья расстегивает и снимает ремень. С трудом садится.  
\- Знаешь, дело пошло бы быстрее, если бы ты немного помог, - укоризненно произносит он, пережидая волну боли.  
Соло ожидаемо дергается, реагируя скорее на тон, не на слова. Илья медленно просовывает ремень под раненую ногу, раза с третьего попадает в пряжку. И говорит, чтобы Соло было за что зацепиться:  
\- Тебя не учили оказывать первую помощь, Ковбой? Это когда твой напарник, к примеру, истекает кровью, а ты пытаешься эту кровь остановить. Знаешь, иногда это спасает жизнь.  
\- А иногда - нет, - хрипло отзывается Соло и отмирает наконец. Опускается рядом на колени, перехватывает трясущимися руками концы ремня, туго затягивает ниже раны.  
Илья едва держит глаза открытыми, но следит за его действиями. Хмыкает.  
\- Ловко.  
\- Меня учили оказывать первую помощь, Большевик, - бормочет Соло. - Тут лучше бы повязку, а не жгут.  
Он все еще бледен, дышит через раз, стараясь задерживать дыхание, - не вдыхать запах крови? - но в обморок падать, кажется, передумал.  
\- В багажнике вроде аптечка была.  
Соло цепляется за предложение передохнуть с плохо скрываемым облегчением. Он отходит, и Илья снова ложится. Яркое небо все так же бездонно. Голова начинает кружиться, тело становится легким, почти невесомым. Илья уже практически не ощущает под спиной земной тверди и уплывает куда-то в высоту...  
Крепкие руки надежно прижимают его к земле.  
\- Куда-то собрался? - зло спрашивает Соло, одной рукой прижимая к ране сложенный в несколько слоев бинт, а другой расстегивая и передвигая повыше ремень. - Мы так не договаривались. Это должно было быть простое задание. С простого задания все возвращаются живыми. Понял?  
Соло слишком туго затягивает ремень, и Илья сквозь зубы втягивает воздух.  
\- Полегче.  
\- Хочешь выжить - терпи.  
Соло поднимается и помогает встать ему. Придерживает, открывая заднюю дверь машины. Илья с трудом устраивается на сидении - машина для его роста маловата. Соло захлопывает дверь, быстро обходит вокруг и садится за руль. Он зло проворачивает ключ в замке зажигания, зло дергает рычаг переключения передач и так же зло давит на газ. Подчиняясь его воле, машина срывается с места.  
Илья откидывается на спинку сиденья и думает, что злость гораздо лучше страха. Злость заставляет действовать.  
На этой мысли он проваливается в пустоту.

*  
Илья приходит в себя от ощущения чужого взгляда - скорее усталого, чем угрожающего. И действительно – Соло сидит на стуле рядом и смотрит. Пристально, нетерпеливо, словно дождаться не мог, пока он очнется.  
\- Ну наконец-то, - раздраженно выдыхает он. – Нужно убираться отсюда, а тебя не добудиться.  
Будто Илья нарочно.  
Крошечная больничная палата, две пустующие койки рядом справа и слева.  
\- Где мы? – хрипло спрашивает Илья, и Соло со вздохом протягивает ему стакан воды, а потом еще и помогает напиться, когда выясняется, что руки дрожат.  
\- Все там же. В ближайшей больнице, не рискнул ехать дальше. Здесь нас могут искать. Уэверли выслал подмогу, но безопаснее ее не дожидаться.  
Илья возвращает стакан Соло, выдергивает из вены иглу капельницы и свешивает ноги с койки. Босые ступни упираются в холодный пол. Больничная рубашка в мелкую клеточку совсем не согревает.  
\- Где моя одежда?  
Соло молча протягивает штаны, футболку, рубашку. Вещи явно чужие, но Илья не спрашивает, где он их достал. Натягивает брюки, со свистом выдыхает, когда одежда задевает забинтованный участок ноги.  
\- Повезло, - комментирует Соло, кивая на бинт. - Врач сказал, что чудом не задело артерию.  
От неосторожных движений на белой повязке проступают красные пятна. Соло отворачивается, и Илья не выдерживает.  
\- Ты боишься крови?  
Тот лишь дергает плечом. Илья хмыкает, застегивая рубашку.  
\- Ты столько раз был ранен во время заданий и там в обморок не падал.  
Он резко оборачивается и раздраженно смотрит на него.  
\- Потому что я не нежная девица.  
Илья встает с койки. Его немного ведет, но в целом сносно. Хотя когда пытается сделать шаг, едва не падает - ноги подкашиваются совершенно внезапно. Соло успевает его поймать.  
\- Я скажу это один раз, - шипит он, словно рассерженный кот. Забрасывает его руку себе на плечо, поддерживает за талию. - Это случилось на войне. Я потерял… кое-кого. Все теряли кого-то. Он истек кровью, а я не смог ее остановить. Слишком много было. После этого - все. Чужая кровь… Я не могу…  
Они ковыляют по пустому коридору больницы к машине, припаркованной у входа. Илья морщится от боли в ноге, но мысленно делает заметку: Соло злится на себя за эту слабость. И пусть. Злость лучше страха.  
Теперь Илья знает об этой особенности напарника. И в случае чего… Ну, заставить Соло злиться на самом деле просто.


End file.
